Cat's Got Your Tongue
by FrizzyKittyKins
Summary: When you get lost in the forest and cant find your way and run into a Persian what do you do? Be Nice please


**Cats got your Tongue**

**(Male Pokemon X Female Human)**

_disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and I'm happy about that I'll leave that too Satoshi Tajiri and the Nintendo company. I only own the OC Natalia._

Throwing the map to the ground she growled at herself before stomping off in another direction.

"God damn it, I am never trusting that fat bastard again" Natalia huffed.

Thunder sounded and lighting shot through the sky sending half the Pokémon in the bushes and grass scattering everywhere to find shelter from the on coming rain.

Natalia wasn't having a good day at all everything was going wrong the newly caught Pokémon Houndour wasn't even paying attention to her and she was slightly sick of it. The rain poured harder as Natalia walked down the hill, careful not to fall, but her luck wasn't with her and she tumbled down the hill hitting her head against the tree hard.

"FUCK! I GIVE UP!" she screamed into the sky beginning to cry.

Her Pokémon journey wasn't getting any better for her at all, so she just sat there and cried before she heard a rustle in the bushes and saw a pair of yellow eyes stare at her and her breath was caught in her throat, there in front of her face was a pure lethal, deadly Persian. She heard about some of them who roamed these woods and would eat anything they could kill.

'Fuck, what the hell am I supposed to do now?' she thought to herself.

She tried to throw out her Pokémon ball, but the Persian charged at her and knocked it out of her hand letting it fall into the bushes and the cat looked at her growling.

"P-please mister cat…I know I'm in your territory and I don't mean to be so if you please let me go it would be appreciated" she said trying to reason with the Pokemon.

Persian sniffed her a familiar scent filled his nostrils, he licked his maw then pounced on her ripping off her top exposing breasts to Persian. He licked his maw at the site and began to lick them causing Natalia to moan out quietly.

'Oh this is so wrong but it's so good' she thought to herself.

She felt herself get wetter from Persian's licking causing her to pant. Persian's licking ceased and she looked at him blushing before she was flipped over onto her back. Natalia was confused at first until he pushed his massive cock into her little tight virgin hole and she winced as she screamed out in pain. Grabbing the back of her neck his thrusts harder and deeper, into her little hole. Continuing to pump faster and deeper into her, she screamed her head off moaning loudly.

"Persian purr (you feel so good)" Persian purred loudly as he pushed into her faster making her lose her mind in pleasure.

"Oh god! Persian…I can't hold it any longer!" Natalia screamed.

He continued to fuck her; harder and deeper he went, he couldn't hold it on any longer either, As the thrusting went faster he finally came inside her making her scream out. Persian purred. She waited for Persian to pull out but, he didn't. She was getting nervous, one time was enough for her apparently Persian has another plan. Using Attract Persian forever connected Natalia to him.

Persian was satisfied with this human companion she was strong enough to bare sex with him and she loved it as well. Approaching his den more Persian came into view rubbing against there leader and sniffed the young female before he growled and sent them backward as he laid his new mate in a pallet of furs from their fallen brethren and laid beside her licking her skin. It was a new life for her. Day after day he would ravish her with sex making her full of his seed, while the other Persians watched their actions and when the high male finally fell asleep the females would sit around in a circle and chat amongst each other.

"Persian Persian purr (so how is sex with the high male?)" one female asked.

Natalia blush and smiled "hot" she responded.

"Persian purr (he is big)" one female said.

Natalia giggled nodding her head in agreement. The cat got her tongue now and forever and she wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
